


5sos GirlxGirl One Shots

by orphan_account



Series: 5sos One-Shots [3]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer
Genre: Angst, F/F, Fluff, I'll add tags as we go, Smut, cisgirl Ashton, cisgirl Calum, cisgirl luke, cisgirl michael, girlsos, one shots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-03
Updated: 2016-02-05
Packaged: 2018-05-17 23:57:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5890150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>5sos one shots only they're all girls.</p><p>//REQUESTS OPEN\\</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Requests

So this is where you can request. Just comment the following information:

-Ship

-Girl Names

-Smut, fluff, angst, or other 

-Prompt

-Extra details

Thanks lovelies!:3


	2. Anything for you-Cashton

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This request was from @CashtonSmile on Wattpad.

Ashlynn's Pov  
...

Today was the day. Two years ago, I had asked Callie to be my girlfriend and we've been going strong since. I wanted to do something special for her for our anniversary because she was my sunshine and I loved everything about her. I had been planning this for a month with Callie's sister's help and I finally had the perfect day planned. So now, at exactly 10:30 am, I was quietly walking into our bedroom where my gorgeous girlfriend was asleep. 

I smiled fondly at the sight of her. Her dark hair was all wavy and messed up and her lips were in a sleepy pout. It was a shame that I had to wake her, but I needed this day to be perfect. 

"Callie, Callie baby, wake up, honey." I said softly. She stirred a bit and I shook her a little before she finally opened her eyes. 

"'Morning, Ash." She yawned. 

"Good morning, darling. I need to do me a favour. I have a few errands to run and I'll be back around 5. I need you to be ready by then." I stated. 

"Ready for what?" She questioned sleepily. 

"It's a surprise. But be dressed nicely. I'll see you later, babe." I rushed out, kissing her hair before hurrying out of the room. 

7 hours later...

I returned home to find Callie sitting in our living room looking absolutely stunning. She wore a royal purple strapless dress that hugged her body, showing off her curves, and a pair of suede black pumps. I smiled a bit when seeing the charm bracelet I had bought her for Christmas upon her wrist. Her hair was in loose curls and was being held back by a bobby pin. Her lips were a dark plum colour and she had a light layer of shimmery lilac eyeshadow covering her eyelids. She also had painted her nails with glittery black nail polish. She was making me feel a bit self conscious. I was wearing a white spaghetti strap dress with a lacy skirt and grey peep toe wedges. My normally unruly hair was in a tight braid, my makeup wasn't nearly half as good as hers, and my pink nail polish was chipped. However, knowing my girlfriend wouldn't like me comparing myself to her, I wiped the thoughts from my mind. 

"Ready, Cal?" I asked, she looked at me grinning. 

"Yep, lead the way, babe." She smiled. 

I offered her my hand to get up with and we left our home, fingers intertwined. We walked for a while until we reached downtown where our date was to be held. I led Callie into the little restaurant where everything was. Her eyes widened at what she saw. It was an exact replica of our first date, food and all. Suddenly, Callie's tan arms were snaked around my neck and she was pressing her lips to mine. My hands went to her waist and I kissed her back. 

"Thank you so much, Ashy." She said once we broke apart. 

"Anything for you, baby." I smiled. 

She kissed me again before we sat down and began eating our meals. That night was more perfect than I ever could've imagined.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed that!


	3. Love you, Luce-Lashton

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was requested by @411_Payne on Wattpad. Hope you enjoy!
> 
> [I NEED REQUESTS]

Ashley's Pov  
...

     I smiled as I finished putting the bacon on the plates before carrying them upstairs. I had decided to make my girlfriend, Lucy, breakfast in bed just to show her how much I love her. I quietly opened the door and set the plates down on my nightstand. I crawled onto the bed next to Lucy and kissed her nose before speaking softly, "Lu, baby, wake up please. I've got a surprise for you." 

     Her eyelashes fluttered a bit but her baby blues weren't revealed. After a few more tries, I was able to coax her out of sleep. She looked at me tiredly but smiled small. She scooted closer to me and buried her nose in my neck groaning tiredly. I cooed at her and kissed her temple as I pulled back. 

"I made you breakfast, princess." I said quietly. 

"Thanks, Ashy." She smiled. 

I handed her one of the plates so she could start eating and before I started eating my own meal, I ran back downstairs and returned with two glasses of orange juice. I grabbed the remote for our TV and turned it on, going to Netflix and finding AHS, our favourite show. As we ate, I noticed Lucy pressing her hand to her stomach and looking pained. I ignored it up until she let out a loud whimper. I looked at her and saw her go pale. She set her plate to the side and dashed to the ensuite bathroom. I heard gagging and got up, rushing to the bathroom only to find my girlfriend hovering over the toilet, the food she had just eaten making an unwanted reappearance in the porcelain bowl. I knelt beside her, holding her wavy blonde locks out of the way. Only now did I notice the red patch on the back of her grey sweat pants and I frowned now knowing what was making her ill. 

"Why didn't you tell me you were having cramps, baby?" I asked. 

"D-didn't want to bother you." She sniffled, sitting up. 

I sighed and kissed her forehead grabbing a tissue for her to wipe her mouth with and filling a Dixie cup with water to rinse her mouth out with. While she cleaned herself up I went back into our room, grabbing her a pair of black pyjama shorts and some of her designated period panties. I returned to the bathroom and pulled the box of tampons out from underneath the sink and set it on the counter. 

"There you go, baby. Come back to bed when you're done and we'll cuddle and watch American Horror Story all day." I offered. 

She nodded and thanked me as I left. I made sure to shut the door before going downstairs and grabbing the bottle of Aleve, taking out two of the little blue pills and getting a bottle of water for Lucy to wash them down with. On my way back upstairs, I made sure to grab a heating pad for her as well. Once I reached the bedroom, I saw that Lucy was already back laying down trying to soothe her cramps. I smiled lightly at her and gave her the medicine and water before plugging the heating pad in and changing the settings so it wasn't too hot. I handed it to her after taking the cup and she placed it where it was needed. 

      I climbed in bed next to her, placing our breakfast plates to the side. I pulled Lucy closer to me as we watched a random episode from Murder House. About halfway through I saw Lucy turn the heating pad off and setting it to the side before cuddling into my neck. 

"Why'd you turn it off, Luce?" I asked. 

"Your tummy rubs are better." She mumbled. 

"You want me to rub your tummy, babe?" I asked fondly.

"Mhm" she hummed. 

     I slid my hand underneath her Sleeping With Sirens singlet and gently massaged her warm stomach. She sighed contently and soon fell asleep in my arms. I smiled small and continued rubbing patterns on her skin. 

"Love you, Luce." I whispered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What'd you think? I'm a feedback slut lol.


End file.
